MY FAMILY
by kerochoi10
Summary: "Min cuman mau bummie nunna ngerasain punya bumonim yang lengkap gak apa apa kok min yang sendilian asalkan buakn bummie nunna yang ngelasain apa itu sendilian" YUNJAE WITH CHANGBUM TWINS


Title : MY FAMILY

Main cast : Jung yunho (N) 32 tahun

Kim jaejoong (Y) 32 tahun

Jung changmin (N) 5 tahun

Jung kibum (Y) 5 tahun

Rate : T

Author pov

"Appa, min lapel" seorang anak lelaki berumur 5 tahun menarik narik celana panjang sang ayah yang bernama Jung yunho. Sedangkan yunho hanya melirik sebentar putranya lalu kembali focus pada pekerjaannya. "Minta saja pada song ahjumma"

"tapi, min maunya makan sama appa" changmin tetap kekeuh menarik narik celana yunho. Yunho yang tersulut kemarahannya pun membanting dukumen pekerjaannya yang membuat changmin berhenti merengek.

"JUNG CHANGMIN JANGAN GANGGU APPA" teriak yunho

Mata changmin sudah berkaca kaca. Meski, masih kecil otak changmin di atas rata rata dan bisa di bilang jenius. "Appa, apa salah min ? min hanya ingin makan belsama appa ? appa bahkan dali pagi belum makan min cuman takut appa sakit. Kenapa appa belubah semenjak eomma dan kibum nunna tak lagi tinggal di sini ?"

Kata kata changmin sukses menohok yunho yang membuatnya membeku detik itu juga. Yunho menatap changmin dengan pandangan bersalah. "Changmin appa tid…."

"Min benci appa, min benci eomma, cuman kibum nunna yang sayang sama min. Appa dan eomma gak boleh deket deket lagi sama min. Min benci kalian" changmin memotong perkataan yunho dan berlari keluar dari ruangan yunho yang di sertai debuman keras pintu. Yunho memijit mijit jidatnya yang berdenyut dengan sakit. Ia akui semenjak jaejoong dan dia memutuskan untuk berpisah rumah dia mulai menyibukkan diri dengan dokumen dokumen setumpuk gunung untuk mengalihkan kesedihannya yang ditinggalkan jaejoong dan kibum pergi.

Yunho terlalu sibuk sampai lupa pada penerang jalannya. Changmin. Kibum dibawa oleh jaejoong surat yang jaejoong layangkan untuk menggugat cerai dirinya sampai detik ini belum dia tanda tangani. Meski terpisah yunho tak bisa berbohong kalau sudut hatinya masih memanggil manggil nama jaejoong. Mereka berpisah karna kesalahan yunho yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan tergoda oleh ahra. Biarpun yunho tak menyentuh ahra tapi itu cukup untuk meruntuhkan kepercayaan jaejoong pada yunho.

Changmin memasukkan semua yang ia miliki. "Baju min udah, kue min udah, uang tabungan min udah, topi min udah, susu min udah, kayaknya udah semua deh tinggal tunggu malam hari dan min akan pergi dari sini"

jaejoong home

"Eomma bummie kangen appa" kata kibum mengguncang guncangkan tubuh jaejoong yang mendadak kaku. "Eomma"

"Diamlah jung kibum" kata jaejoong tegas yang masih memunggungi putrinya itu. tanpa jaejoong sadari mata kibum sudah berkaca kaca.

"Eomma jahat" kata kibum lalu berlari ke dalam kamarnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan memencet nomor nomor yang dia sudah hafal di luar kepala. Jung changmin.

"Yobosaeyo"

"Min hiks…"

"Bummie nunna waeyo ? uljima"

"Min eomma jahat, eomma bentak nunna karna nunna bilang nunna kangen appa"

"Appa juga jahat sama min, min di teriakin sama appa karna min mau makan baleng appa. Nunna min mau ketemu nunna malam ini bial aja kita hidup beldua min pasti jagain nunna"

"Nunna juga mau ketemu min malam ini, kita harus hidup berdua aja nunna juga akan jagain min selamanya. Nunna bakalan berada di samping min selamanya"

"Min juga bakalan ada di samping nunna selamanya. Nunna kita beltemu di taman jam sepuluh malam nunna jangan lupa bawa pellengkapan buat tinggal sama min"

"Oke min tunggu nunna"

Sambungan telepon pun terputus dengan rencana di kedua otak anak kembar jenius jung itu.

MALAM HARI….

Yunho duduk di meja makan dan tidak mendapati changmin di sana padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat. "Dimana changmin tidak biasanya di belum makan apalgi ini sudah larut" kata yunho yang berjalan kea rah kamar changmin.

"Min" panggil yunho yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari changmin. "Min jika kau tidak membuka pintu appa terpaksa masuk secara kasar lho min"

Masih tidak menjawab yunho pun menjebol pintu kamar changmin dengan paksa. Yunho terkejut saat mendapati kamar anak bungsunya itu kosong dan tak ada changmin. Dengan cepat yunho bergerak menyusuri setiap lekuk rumahnya dan mencari cahngmin tapi hasilnya nihil. Changmin tak ada dimanapun. Yunho mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mencari changmin di luar.

jaejoong home

"Bummie ayo makan chagi" panggil jaejoong tetapi kibum tak keluar dari kamrnya memeluknya dari belakang seperti biasanya. Lima menit kibum tak kunjung datang akhirnya, jaejoong berjalan ke kamar kibum.

"Bommie ayo makan chagi" kata jaejoong sambil mengetuk ketuk pintu kamar kibum. Tak ada jawaban jaejoong pun membuka pintu kamar kibum. Dan tak ada kibum di sana jaejoong pun bergerak mencari kimbum di seluruh penjuru rumahnya dan kibum pun tak ada di sana.

"Bummie eodiga chagi ? ini sudah tidak lucu lagi jika kau bermain petak umpet cepat keluar jangan bikin eomma marah chagi" kata jaejoong

Namun tak ada jawaban ataupun kibum yang tertawa tawa. Kibum benar benar hilang. Kaki jaejoong melemas hingga ia terjatuh terduduk dengan tumpuan lututnya. Otak jaejoong berputar dengan cepat berfikir ada di mana kibum tapi, yang ada otaknya malah memunculkan berbagai kemungkinan buruk.

Jaejoong berlari menyambar baju hangat dan barang barangnya. Jaejoong membuka pintu dan tepat saat dia membuka pintu tubuh tegap yunho berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yunnie ? ani, yunho mwo haneungeoya ?" tanya jaejoong

"Aku ingin tahu apa changmin ada di sini ?" tanya yunho

"Wae ? changmin tak ada di rumah ?" tanya jaejoong

Yunho mengangguk. Untuk ke dua kalinya tubuh jaejoong ambruk. "Waeyo boo ?" tanya yunho sambil menangkap tubuh jaejoong yang limbung. Jaejoong berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan yunho.

"Bummie juga tak ada di rumah, Minnie juga aish… eoteokhe ? aku bukan ibu yang baik" air mata jaejoong siap melucur dengan cepat yunho memeluk tubuh mungil jaejoong. Membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat seorang jung yunho.

"Gwenchana, semuanya pasti baik baik saja. Kibum dan changmin itu pintar mereka pasti baik baik saja" kata yunho

Jaejoong mendorong yunho "Mworago ? gwenchana ? demi tuhan jung yunho anak anak kita baru berusia 5 tahun dan kau bilang mereka baik baik saja mic…"

Bibir jaejoong dibungkam bibir yunho dengan cepat menyalurkan semua kekhawatirannya sama dengan jaejoong. Tautan mereka terlepas karna kebutuhan pasokan oksigen. Jaejoong dan yunho sama sama terengah engah. Tangan yunho menggenggam tangan jaejoong mereka pun mencari ke dua anak kembar mereka.

"Nunna mala mini kita di sini saja ya ? min capek" kata changmin

"Kurae, malam ini kita tidur di dalam perosotan ini. Biarkan kita kenang kebersamaan kita dengan appa dan eomma" kata kibum

Kibum mengeluarkan selimut yang ia bawa dari kamarnya dan menyelimuti dirinya dan changmin. "Nunna min ingat nunna jatuh karna mengejal min" kata changmin sambil terkekeh.

Kibum merengut "Aku jatuh karna kau jung, jika kau tidak mengambil mainan ku aku tak akan terjatuh"

Changmin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kibum "Min tak apa jika min yang jatuh asalkan appa dan eomma kembali sama sama dengan nunna dan min"

Hati kibum terenyuh mendengar perkataan saudara kembarnya itu. meski evil ternyata changmin sangat menyayangi dia dan bumonim mereka. Tanpa sadar kibum mengangis. "Nunna mianhae uljima min salah ya ?" tanya changmin panik dan langsung menyeka air mata kibum.

Kibum tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Nan gwenchana, jung changmin nan jeongmal saranghandago"

Meski tak mengerti kenapa sebentar nunnanya menangis dan sebentar nunnanya tersenyum changmin tetap menjawab "Na do saranghae nunna, jung kibum nan jeongmal saranghandago"

Author pov end

Yunho pov

Meski aku masih terbayang rasa manis bibir jaejoong aku harus focus menyetir ini sudah jam 2 pagi dan kami belum menemukan kibum dan changmin. Jaejoong tampak sangat gelisah saat ini.

"Boo tenanglah" kata ku

"Mana bisa yunnie bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada bummie dan Minnie aku tak akan memaafkan diri ku sendiri jika itu terjadi" kata jaejoong

Aku senang saat mendengar panggilan sayang jaejoong untuk ku. Rasanya ada yang meletup di dalam hati ku. "Aku sudah bilang boo, mereka anak anak kita yang cerdas mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri" kata ku

"Tapi yunnie, ini sudah jam 3 pagi dan aku belum melihat mereka dari tadi apakah mereka sudah makan, atau belum nan mollaseo, apalagi cuaca sedang dingin apakah mereka memakai baju hangat atau tidak nan mollaseo" kata jaejoong

"Apa kau fikir aku tahu ? apa kau tahu perasaan ku saat tahu anak ku menghilang tanpa sepengetahuan aku. Aku memang bukan ayah yang baik" kata ku

"Aku juga bukan ibu yang baik" kata jaejoong

"Kita bumonim yang buruk" kata jaejoong dan aku bersamaan. Kami berpandangan lalu tertawa bersama.

"Kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum boo" kata ku

'Blush…' wajah putih jaejoong memerah dengan manisnya. Aku tersenyum lembut. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya kita tertawa bersama"

"Kau benar jika seperti ini sedikit lebih lama menyenanangkan juga" lirih jaejoong yang masih bisa kudengar. Senyum ku makin lebar.

"Tetapi akan terasa lebih menyenangkan jika aku bisa melihat urie aegya" lanjut jaejoong

Aku menggenggam tangan jaejoong dengan lembut "Kita pasti menemukannya"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mulai berfikir. Aku mengerem secara mendadak. "Waeyo yunnie ? gwenchanayo ?" tanya jaejoong

"Aku tahu ada dimana anak anak kita" kata ku

Yunho pov end

Author pov

Yunho memutar balik mobilnya dan membawa jaejoong ke taman yang dulu setiap akhir minggu selalu mereka kunjungi sekeluarga. Jaejoong dan yunho menyusuri taman itu sambil meneriakkan nama changmin dan kibum.

"Min dengar gak ada suara appa dan eomma di luar" kata kibum

Changmin mengangguk. Dengan cepat kibum memebereskan barang barang mereka yang di bantu oleh changmin. Kibum hendak menarik tangan changmin pergi tapi changmin diam tidak bergeming.

"Wae ?" tanya kibum

"Nunna ayo kita jangan jadi pecut kita hadapi eomma dan appa" kata changmin

Kibum berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. Dengan bergandengan tangan kibum dan changmin keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan muncul dihadapan jaejoong dan yunho.

"Bummie, Minnie" panggil jaejoong

Saat jaejoong dan yunho mendekat kibum dan changmin mundur. "Appa, eomma gak boleh dekat dekat kita. Bummie tahu appa bakalan ambil min dari bummie" kata kibum

"Aniya bummie, appa gak bakalan bawa min dari bummie" kata yunho

"Dengal appa, eomma, min sama bummie nunna udah mutusin bakalan tinggal beldua tanpa appa ataupun eomma. Tanpa kalian kita juga bisa min yang bakalan jagain bummie nunna min gak bakalan biarin siapapun bikin bummie nunna nangis" kata changmin membawa tubuh kibum di belakang tubuhnya.

Jaejoong hanya menangis haru. Jung changmin yang ia lahirkan 5 tahun yang lalu sanggup berbicara seperti itu. "Changminnie dengar kata appa jika appa bilang kau dan kibum harus pulang ya kalian pulang" kata yunho

"Shilleo, min mau sama bummie nunna appa sama eomma gak ada lagi yang sayang sama min dan bummie nunna benalkan nunna ?" tanya changmin pada kibum.

"Kurae, appa dan eomma hanya mementingkan diri sendiri" kata kibum yang maju melindungi tubuh changmin. "Appa, eomma jeongmal gamsahamnida telah membesarkan aku sama changmin tapi mulai detik ini kalian gak usah mengkhawatirkan kami lagi karna kami akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh meninggalkan kalian" kibum membungkuk hormat yang di ikuti changmin.

Air mata jaejoong menetes semakin deras. "Minnie, bummie jeongmal mianhae aku bukan eomma yang baik untuk kalian"

"Aniya eomma, eomma yang paling hebat. Eomma cantik, eomma bisa masak, eomma bisa bikin min gak main psp mulu. Eomma paling telbaik di dunia ini" kata changmin

Kibum mengangguk "Eomma hebat mau melahirkan aku dan changmin. Eomma mau mengurus kami yang nakal. Eomma adalah eomma paling baik di dunia"

Yunho menatap bersalah pada keluarga kecilnya ini. "Mianhae aku bukan suami dan appa yang baik untuk kalian semua"

"Aniya yunnie, aku yang jadi istri kurang baik untuk mu" kata jaejoong

"Appa adalah appa paling hebat di dunia buat bummie" kata kibum

Sedangkan changmin, dia hanya diam mengalihkan matanya dari appa,eomma,dan nunnanya. Yunho menatap changmin dengan perasaan bersalah. "Min, mianhae appa salah"

Changmin masih diam tak mau menatap mata yunho. "Sudahlah, appa dan eomma min mau pelgi dadah"

Changmin berjalan yang di ikuti kibum di sampingnya meninggalkan jaejoong dan yunho. "Bummie, Minnie jangan tinggalin eomma jebal" kata jaejoong dengan pilu.

Langkah kibum terhenti dan melihat bumonimnya yang saling berangkulan dengan sedih menatapnya dan changmin. Changmin menoleh dan menatap kibum sambil berfikir.

"Nunna, nunna harus pulang gak boleh ikut sama min" kata changmin

Kibum menatap changmin dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. "Museun soriya ?"

Changmin menatap kibum sambil menggenggam tangan kibum. "Nunna pulang sama appa dan eomma bialin min pelgi sendili. Min gak mau bikin nunna susah jadi bialin min pelgi sendili"

"Andwae, nunna ikut min" kata kibum

"Nunna kasihan appa dan eomma jika meleka kehilangan kita beldua cukup min aja yang pelgi nunna jangan. Sebagai gantinya nunna harus jagain appa dan eomma jangan buat meleka sedih" kata changmin

Kibum menangis sambil menggeleng."Nunna pulang aja sama appa dan eomma sendili min gak mau pulang sama meleka, meleka gak sayang lagi sama min tapi nunna janji ya bakalan ketemu min lagi yaksok ?" tanya changmin sambil mengulurkan kelingkingnya pada kibum.

Kibum mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada changmin "Yaksok, nanti nunna bakalan sering nelpon min"

Changmin memeluk kibum lalu mendorong tubuh kibum kea rah bumonim mereka.

Author pov end

Changmin pov

Aku beljalan gak tahu kemana. Aku pikil appa dan eomma belpisah pasti kalna aku suka makan dan nakal. Aku gak sepelti kibum nunna yang baik dan gak suka makan. Aku menundduk saat mengingat kebelsamaan ku dan kelualga ku.

"Sekalang min balu tahu lasanya gak punya bumonim. Lasanya sepi" kata ku

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di dekat halte. Dua olang namja dengan wajah sangal mendatangi ku. "Hei, anak kecil kenapa kau ada di sini ?"

"Nama min bukan anak kecil tapi jung changmin" kata ku

"Jung changmin ? aku kim tae pong" kata tae pong

"Tapi sekalang min bukan jung lagi, nama min changmin cukup itu saja" lirih ku

Changmin pov end

Author pov

Dari dalam mobil yunho, jaejoong, dan kibum mengikuti changmin kemanapun dia pergi.

"Appa eotteokhe ? min diganggu orang jahat" kata kibum panik.

"Kita turun dengan hati hati jangan bikin min sadar kalau ada kita arraseo ?" tanya yunho yang mendapat anggukkan dari kibum dan jaejoong. Mereka besembunyi di semak semak mendengarkan dialog changmin dan dua orang tak di kenalnya itu.

"Kenapa kau bukan seorang jung ?" tanya tae pong

"Tae pong ajjeoshi punya bumonim ?" tanya changmin

"Kami tak memilikinya. Urie bumonim sudah lama meninggal"

"Mianhae, eum…"

"Kim tae joon" kata tae joon

"Mianhae, tae joon dan tae pong ajjeoshi min gak tahu" changmin membuka tasnya lalu memberikan kue dan susu yang ia punya pada tae joon dan tae pong.

"Kenapa kau memberikan kami kue dan susu ?" tanya tae joon

"Min mau ngoblol ama ajjeoshi. Kata songsaengnim kita halus menjamu tamu dengan baik. Min udah baik kan ? jadi ajjeoshi mau ngoblol ama min ?" tanya changmin

Jaejoong dan yunho hanya terkikik mendengar penuturan polos changmin. "Kurae, kau anak baik jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" tanya tae joon

"Min balu aja bilang sama bumonim min kalau min mau tinggal sendili bahkan min nyuluh nunna pulang. Kalau nunna tetap ikut min, takutnya nunna bakalan kesusahan ngulus min. Min kan nakal mangkanya eomma nyuruh min tinggal sama appa" kata changmin

"Bumonim mu berpisah dank au tinggal bersama neo appa geutji ?" tanya tae joon

"Mattayo ajjeoshi, dan min balu aja bilang kalau min gak mau tinggal sama bumonim min lagi. Min juga bilang gak usah khawatilin min lagi yang min lakuin benel kan ? min cuman gak mau appa dan eomma pisah lagi" kata changmin yang sukses membuat jaejoong dan yunho bungkam.

"Yang kau lakukan itu salah min kau malah membuat bumonim mu makin khawatir pada mu" kata tae joon

"Min cuman mau bummie nunna ngerasain punya bumonim yang lengkap gak apa apa kok min yang sendilian yang penting bummie nunna seneng" kta changmin

Kibum keluar dari semak semak lalu memeluk changmin sambil menangis.

"Eomo nunna wae irae ?" tanya changmin

"Min babo, aku mau punya keluarga yang lengkap yaitu ada appa, eomma, sama kamu min" kata kibum

"Andaweyo nunna, nanti kalau ada min nunna sama eomma pelgi lagi kan min udah bilang sama nunna. Nunna harus jaga appa dan eomma" kata changmin

Kibum menggeleng geleng dengan kuat "Bummie bakalan benci sama min kalau min ninggalin nunna lagi. Kalau min gak pulang nunna aja yang ikut bummie"

"Ajjeoshi gamsahamnida sudah nemenin min" kata changmin lalu berlari yang dikejar kibum. Melihat anak anaknya pergi yunjae pun mengejar setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada tae pong dan tae joon.

"Min" teriak kibum lalu terjatuh. Changmin menoleh dan menghapiri kibum.

"Nunna kan Min udah ngomong jangan kejal min coba lihat nunna jadi luka kan" kata changmin

Jaejoong dan yunho mengahampiri ke dua anaknya dengan perasaan khawatir. Changmin bersiap lari sebelum yunho menarik tangan changmin lalu memeluknya. "Kena kau anak nakal"

"Lepasin min" ronta changmin

"Changmin dengarkan appa. Sampai kapan pun changmin tetap anak appa apapun yang terjadi kau selalu jadi jung changmin. Kau bukan alas an perpisahan kami. Eomma meninggalkan kita itu kesalahan appa bukan kau" jelas yunho

Sedangkan jaejoong sedang menggendong kibum. Tak ada balasan dari changmin. Yunho pun mengangkat changmin dan menemukan changmin sudah tertidur. Yunho mencium pipi tembam changmin.

"Kau anak appa yang baik jung changmin" gumam yunho menatap kibum lalu mencium pipinya juga "Kalian anak appa yang terbaik appa bersyukur memiliki kalian"

"Jja ayo kita pulang" kata yunho

jung home

Jaejoong menaruh kibum di sebelah changmin lalu menyelimuti mereka setelah memberikan ciuman tepat di bibir mereka masing masing. Jaejoong keluar dan mendapati yunho sudah duduk di ruang tamu dengan dua gelas kopi.

"Dududklah kita perlu berbicara" kata yunho

Jaejoong duduk dihadapan yunho dengan canggung. "Boo jebal kembalilah bersama aku dan changmin. Biarkan kita kembali seperti dulu. Aku mohon agar kita bisa seperti dulu aku tak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi baik itu kau, ataupun anak anak kita" pinta yunho

"Bagaimana dengan ahra-ssi ?" tanya jaejoong

"Sudah kubilang dari awal aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan ahra. Itu semua hanya salah paham tak ada yang lain kecuali kau di hatiku jung jaejoong" kata yunho

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum "Saranghae jung yunho"

"Na do saranghae jung jaejoong" jawab yunho sambil membawa jaejoong ala bridal style ke kamar mereka.

"Yunnie mwo haneungeoya ?" tanya jaejoong

"Aku mau bermain dengan jung jaejoong ku dulu. Aku kedingingan jonggieh….." desah yunho di kuping jaejoong yang sukses membuat wajah jaejoong memerah. Yunho pun menyambar bibir jaejoong dan membawa mereka dalam ciuman panjang.

PAGI HARI…..

Changmin membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada dikamarnya sendiri. Dengan panik changmin berdiri dan berlari keluar kamarnya dengan perlahan. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan siapapun pada pagi hari ini.

Dengan langkah kakinya yang kecil changmin berjalan menuju pintu. Tinggal selangkah lagi tangannya menggapai pintu tangan kekear appanya menangkapnya lalu menggendongngnya.

"Mau kemana kau sepagi ini min ?" tanya yunho

Changmin memalingkan wajahnya dan diam tak menjawab. Yunho menghela nafasnya lalu menggendong changmin ke ruang keluarga mereka lalu memanggku changmin di atas pahanya. "Min ayo lihat appa" kata yunho tegas. Mau tak mau changmin pun menoleh.

"Changmin apa kau sayang sama appa ?" tanya yunho

Changmin terdiam lebih tepatnya berfikir apa dia sayang atau tidak pada appanya. "Kalau appa sih sangat sayang pada min jadi senakal apapun min appa tetap sayang sama min. min selamanya anak appa selamanya min itu seorang jung changmin" kata yunho

"Min sayang sama appa kok" kata changmin

"Jinjja ?" tanya yunho

Changmin mengangguk dengan kuat. Yunho tersenyum "Kalau begitu kenapa min mau pergi dari appa ? katanya min sayang sama appa masa min ninggalin appa sendirian"

"Appa punya eomma dan bummie nunna apa itu tidak cukup ?" tanya changmin

"Tidak cukup bakalan jadi cukup jika ada jung changmin di sana dan semuanya akan jadi cukup" kata yunho

"Jadi min harus ada di sini ? tinggal sama appa, eomma, juga bummie nunna ?" tanya changmin

Yunho mengangguk . "Begitu ya ? yaudah min mau tinggal sama appa" kata changmin

Yunho mengacak acak rambut changmin dengan lembut. Kibum menghampiri changmin yang duduk di ruang makan menunggu jaejoong menghidangkan makanan untuknya dan nunnanya itu. sedangkan, yunho mengulang kebiasaan lama menganggu jaejoong memasak.

Pagi itu keluarga jung kembali lengkap.

END

Gaje ya ? hahahahahaha…. Mohon dimaklumi ya ? I-N-E-E-D-R-E-V-I-E-W


End file.
